


Triwizard Tournament: Commercial Break

by lantaniel (rosysea)



Category: Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Art, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/lantaniel
Summary: for the prompt:The mirrors start showing an infomercial for a hair growth treatment starring someone who looks very similar to RiddleAKA the twins have been busy plotting revenge on Rigel's behalf.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	Triwizard Tournament: Commercial Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meek-bookworm (readertorider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readertorider/gifts).



Breaking news: local aspiring dark lord threatens to sue brand new hair product company "Tim Raddle Cosmetics" for difamation

_r u ok Tom, u look a little.... twitchy_


End file.
